The Things Worth Fighting For
by The Mousetalon
Summary: Remus Lupin has lost so much in his life, and now it's time to make up for that in the finial battle of Hogwarts. What he was feeling and who he was fighting for in his last moments. One shot.


**So this is just a short one shot about the finial battle of Hogwarts through Remus's eyes. Review if you like it or you hate it, I like help on improving! **

Spells bounced off of the walls of Hogwarts School as the students, teachers, the Order and various other witches and wizards fought off the Death Eaters. Remus Lupin ran through the halls, chasing a cloaked figure, followed by his wife, Nymphrodora Tonks. As he passed the tapestries and class room doors, memories flooded through him. Roaming these halls at night with Peter, Sirius and James… He was fighting for them tonight. All of them. The friends he had lost to this group. Peter, who was corrupted by them. James and Lily who were killed by them, and Sirius, who was framed by them. He hadn't blamed Peter for what he did to Sirius, he was a naïve man, easily swept up in a crowd. He definitely was when they were kids

Whoosh!

A flash of red just missed Remus's ear. He whipped around. Fenrir Greyback cackled at him, his wand held high. Remus glared at the man whom he had hated for so long. He raised his wand at him.

"Reducto!" He yelled at the other werewolf

"Protego!" Greyback blocked the spell "So if it isn't little Loony Lupin!"

Lupin snarled "See you're back to your tricks of attacking children."

"It always was my specialty." He cackled "You would know that from experience!"

Tonks held her own wand to the werewolf

"No, Tonks, this is between me and him." Lupin said warningly. Remus flicked his wand in a non-verbal spell. Greyback blocked it with his own.

"Poor little boy. All alone in the woods that night." Greyback taunted, casting a beam of red. "Your poor daddy could do nothing!"

Remus said nothing, but flicked a protego charm over himself. Tonks was a little while off, dueling with another Death Eater.

"It's time for this to end." Remus said, and casting the spell for the first time ever he yelled "Avada Kedavra!"

The flash of green hit the werewolf in the chest. He lay still, a look of shock on his face. That was for him. He heard Tonk's voice coming from behind him "Remus! I need help over here!"

Remus stopped his silent victory and turned around to Tonks facing two Death Eaters, Mcnair and Goyle.

He started dueling with Goyle. With every spell he cast, he thought of why he was doing this. What this all meant to him.

Expelliarmus

The twelve years alone, thinking that everybody he loved was either dead or locked away.

Reducto

James and Lily murdered.

Sectum Sempra

Harry left without a family.

Bombardum

Sirius locked away.

Confringo

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, the lives they could have had taken from them the first time

Expelliarmus

So his son could be free and safe.

the Death Eaters rose to power.

The last spell hit Goyle's wand, sending it flying in the air. Remus caught it. Goyle, weaponless and without chance of rescue, ran the other way, through the haze of battle. Lupin turned back to Tonks, but she was gone, Mcnair lay on the ground, paralyzed. She was running down the hallway, towards a woman with bushy dark hair. Bellatrix Lestrange.

She hit her in the back with a curse. It hit her and she was toppled over.

Lestrange stood up again, fury in her eyes. She lifted up her own wand. She faced Tonks with malice.

"It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago! You filthy half blood, you dare hit me?" She yelled "Crucio!"

The spell hit Tonks. She let out a blood curling scream

"NO!" Remus yelled from down the hall. He ran to her, avoiding the spells of other battles

"EXPELLIARMUS!" He roared at Bellatrix. He broke off the unforgivable curse to block it away, almost lazily.

"Now. Now I shall do my penance! My family tree will be pure again!" She said gleefully. Remus lifted his wand to duel, but immediately Bellatrix disarmed him, catching the wand in midair.

"Avada Kedavra!" She yelled, pointing her wand and Lupin. The spell hit him. Remus felt everything going black. He didn't know if it was is conscious clinging to the edges of life, or the just his last thought, but he swore he heard Tonks call his name one last time.


End file.
